The present disclosure is directed to medical therapy systems, and more particularly, to medical devices configured to monitor one or more physiological signals for a patient and, based upon the monitored signals, perform one or more actions.
There are a wide variety of electronic and mechanical devices for monitoring and treating patients' medical conditions. In some examples, depending on the underlying medical condition being monitored or treated, medical devices such as cardiac monitors or defibrillators may be surgically implanted or externally connected to the patient. In some cases, physicians may use medical devices alone or in combination with drug therapies to treat conditions such as cardiac arrhythmias.
One of the most deadly cardiac arrhythmias include ventricular fibrillation, which occurs when normal, regular electrical impulses are replaced by irregular and rapid impulses, causing the heart muscle to stop normal contractions and to begin to quiver. Normal blood flow ceases, and organ damage or death can result in minutes if normal heart contractions are not restored. Because the victim has no perceptible warning of the impending fibrillation, death often occurs before the necessary medical assistance can arrive. Other cardiac arrhythmias can include excessively slow heart rates known as bradycardia or excessively fast heart rates known as tachycardia. Cardiac arrest can occur when a patient in which various arrhythmias of the heart, such as ventricular fibrillation, ventricular tachycardia, pulseless electrical activity (PEA), and asystole (heart stops all electrical activity) result in the heart providing insufficient levels of blood flow to the brain and other vital organs for the support of life.
Cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Various resuscitation efforts aim to maintain the body's circulatory and respiratory systems during cardiac arrest in an attempt to save the life of the patient. The sooner these resuscitation efforts begin, the better the patient's chances of survival. Implantable cardioverter/defibrillators (ICDs) or external defibrillators (such as manual defibrillators or automated external defibrillators (AEDs) have significantly improved the ability to treat these otherwise life-threatening conditions. Such devices operate by applying corrective electrical pulses directly to the patient's heart. Ventricular fibrillation or ventricular tachycardia can be treated by an implanted or external defibrillator, for example, by providing a therapeutic shock to the heart in an attempt to restore normal rhythm. To treat conditions such as bradycardia, an implanted or external pacing device can provide pacing stimuli to the patient's heart until intrinsic cardiac electrical activity returns.
Example external cardiac monitoring and/or treatment devices include cardiac monitors, the ZOLL LifeVest® wearable cardioverter defibrillator available from ZOLL Medical Corporation, and the AED Plus also available from ZOLL Medical Corporation.